


Trip Together

by Fun_Is_My_Name



Series: Tipsy Trips To Canada [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, slight zumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Is_My_Name/pseuds/Fun_Is_My_Name
Summary: The crew take a trip to Canada, with Seven stuck beside Yoosung he finds it harder and harder to hide his feelings.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Series: Tipsy Trips To Canada [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. Tired Times

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read these works on order.

The seven group members all stood in line for the flight, it was still early morning and the septet were exhausted... Well, not everyone.

"How can you be so hyper, Seven?! It's like, six in the morning and we've been up for, like, a day..!"

"C'mon Yoosung! I thought all those late LOLOL games would train you for lack of sleep!"

"It's not the same! At home I have the OPTION to sleep, and something to DISTRACT me!"

MC shushed Yoosung, reminding him to keep his voice down.

"Well it's nothing compared to the amount of times you guys woke me up with your chatrooms..." MC laughed, although her tone made it seem as if she wasn't joking and more so blaming the others for restless nights.

"Try working for Mr. Han..." Jaehee mumbled, facing away from her ex-boss as her significant other reminded her to call him 'Jumin.' "Cats randomly given at unexpected times, sudden cancelations of meetings and unwanted projects involving whatever Mr. Han- or, I mean, Jumin- wanted..."

"Sounds like a nightmare." Zen gave a menacing look over to the man with the black hair, who seemed to be ignoring anything he didn't want to hear about the conversation.

"I suggest being kinder to your flight-mate, after all we will be sitting beside each other for the next ten hours or so..."

"WHAT?!"

Yoosung watched Zen scramble to figure out how to get out of the situation he's in. Tired overcame him, but Zen shook him around asking to swap ticking with him.

"Ah... Sorry Zen, our tickets have our names on them..." The blonde responded with.

He wouldn't mind sitting with Jumin, but being next with him would make Yoosung feel too intense, instead he would be with Seven. The collage kid looked up to him, Seven was so cool, smart and intelligent. Although his jokes were annoying, Yoosung could still call him his best friend, but he doesn't talk to others that much so it wasn't a very rewarding title.

~~~

Not too long after, they boarded the flight and took their seats. Once they were off Yoosung plugged in a pair of earbuds he brought, plugging them to a spot on the chair, and decided to watch one of the movies they had available.

Seven on the other hand took out his lap top and headphones, deciding to play some games.

~~~

The blonde soon bored himself after watching three movies and taking a nap. Seven seemed to still be working, actually, the whole time he hasn't taken even a small break. Yoosung looked around the plane for a moment, not knowing what he was looking for. After a while his eyes landed on his seat mate.

Leaning in slightly, he looked over to see Sevens computer screen. It always made him anxious whenever he saw him with his lap top, on the few days Yoosung visited him Seven would still be working from time to time, telling him not to interrupt what he was doing.

To his surprise Seven was playing a game.

Curiosity struck through him, he leaned close and tapped Sevens shoulder.

Seven moved the speaker that stopped his hearing too behind his ear.

"What are you playing?" He asked.

"It's called _Emblem of Fire_."

"What's it about? I thought you'd be doing work like always."

"I would be but I don't think programming on an air plane is a smart idea. The staff would probably find me suspicious."

"Programming? I thought you did hacking?"

Seven shot up and placed his hands over his mouth.

"Shhh~~~~!"

Yoosung moved his hands away. "Ew, gross! What did I do wrong?"

The red head sighed and leaned back.

"My work is strictly secret, Yoosung. What I do is a form of programming; I type lines of **code** to make a **program** that I execute to infiltrate other systems. Coding is typing what's going to happen but in a way where the computer will understand, while a program is the whole thing in general. It's like writing instructions in another language, every line is code and the translation process is coding, but the whole script is considered the program while programming is the process of making it. Programming and coding are pretty much the same thing, but it's still important to know the differences and where they're coming from when working professionally."

"Wow! That's so cool!" Yoosung's eyes sparkled with interest. "So what's hacking?"

The ginger smiled, his heart thumping a bit louder than he would have liked. "That's something to get into another time."

It was true, he felt strongly for Yoosung. Something he did not like and refused to admit.

Seven looked away from the blondes lilac eyes, but caught the sight of something interesting.

"Oooo~~~~! Yoosung, look at who fell asleep~~!" He pointed to the two in front of him as he took out his phone, Zen and Jumin, who had their heads resting on each other.

It was hard to see in-between the small gap, but it was definitely them.

The two giggled as Seven took a few photos, the speakers turned on and a woman spoke.

"Hello and thank you all for flying with Epic Flights! We are now arriving in Toronto, Canada, please be prepared!!"

Zen seemed to stir, Seven reached through the gap and grabbed onto his arm.

"Zen~~~, It's time to awake~~~..."

Yoosung laughed louder, the silver haired man shot up realizing who was next to him.

As the other also gained consciousness the woman voice returned.

"We have arrived to our destination, please unbuckle your seatbelts and gather your luggage."

~~~

Yoosung felt a bit more energized after the naps but by any amount that really mattered. Seven helped him take his suit case and he dragged himself out of the plain into the taxi pick up spot.

"Okay guys, we're heading over to the hotel!" MC smiled, she looked tired but it seemed like she was trying to keep everyones spirits up.

MC, Jaehee, Yoosung and Seven all squished into one cab while the others went into a different one.

Seven was next to Yoosung and MC, his heart beat quickened as his body was pressed against the other male. It was uncomfortable, but seeing Yoosung's amethyst eyes start to hide behind their lids made him too flustered to notice anything else.

He was trapped in the thoughts of him, not even noticing that they had made it to the hotel.

Seven was shocked, a feeling of embarrassment washed over him realizing the whole ride was spent looking at the boy.

~~~

Making their way into the hotel rooms was a relief, finally they could rest.

Yoosung ran to the nearest bed and passed out, not realizing there was only three.

Seven tried convincing his brother to sleep next to him, but of course Saeran refused. Over dramatically sighing, Seven flopped next to the blonde and tried to rest.

He could hear the others organizing themselves, Zen and Jumin slept in the bed next to them while his brother went to the other one on the other side of the room.

It was quiet and dark. He could feel the heat Yoosung's body provided, his face became red and warm.

Seven tried to distract himself, focus on sleep. He turned to the opposite side of Yoosung and shut his eyes tight.

Although the blonde turned around and now they were closer than ever.

The red head did everything in his power to ignore Yoosung, but it was like a parasite that kept coming back into his mind. After a good while he gave into his thoughts, his mind being taken over. The others blonde hair was beautiful, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss the chocolate brown it used to be. Seven loves the way Yoosung trusts him completely, even after so many pranks he believes every word he says. The boy is inspired by everything Seven does, it's nice to have someone like that next to you. If only he could have him by his side forever.

A wave of sadness washed over him remembering every time he's flirted with the younger male. He'd always cover it up when he said it with a teasing tone, but it hurt whenever the other was disgusted by it. Every time he hoped for a different outcome, some sort of blush on his cheeks or a small indication that Yoosung was just some sort of shy tsundere. But every time he was pushed away.

And with that Seven fell asleep. He was tired and now felt blue, he wanted to ignore every sign to move on and keep pushing. But to face reality would be to admit that Yoosung was straight, so he'd ignore everything and go to bed. Hoping the next day Yoosung might do a small action like hold his hand or even just look at him. Something small was enough for now.


	2. Shot To The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA take a trip together outside, but Yoosung starts to realize some things he may not want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got deleted and I've been swamped with work- I hope this doesn't seem to rushed!

Seven opened his eyes as a bright light shined through, once they fully opened he could see Yoosung's face incredibly close to his own. At firs he thought it was a dream, but noticing the hotel room still looked the exact same made Seven think otherwise. His face heated up, realizing the small movements he made to go closer. He had to resist, it felt like his own body was going against him, as if someone got a hold of his motion and force this. 

The blond's hair sept in front of his eyes. He was beautiful, it set Sevens heart ablaze. Realizing how little space was between them, the red head stopped. Seven would never do such a thing. He had to resist. No matter how captivating the other was. 

After conjuring up all the will he had, Seven forcefully launched himself back.

Falling out of his bed, Seven quickly got up and glanced around the room realizing the other three men who were asleep. His eyes landed on Zen, who was currently cradling Jumin. Taking out his phone and opening up his camera, he thanked that there was something to distract himself from what had just happened.

/

Jumin awoke to the sound of Sevens phone.

"Morning princess~~~! It seems that I've caught you with your prince~~~!" The red head pointed to a Zens arm resting on his waist.

He giggled hysterically when Jumin realized the situation. "I won't tell~~~!" Seven said showing the pictures he took.

Jumin just sighed and got up making his way to the washrooms to bathe.

Seven took the others, spot looking over to Zen. It would be a blatant lie to say he was unattractive, everyone swooned over every motioned the actor made on stage. So why didn't Seven feel anything when being so close to him? Sure, it made his stomach flutter a bit being near someone so seductive, but it was nothing compared to Yoosung. It angered him, he just wanted to forget any feeling he has ever had for everyone.

Seven leaned closer to Zen, hoping to just feel anything, that maybe this was just an effect of his bisexuality. But Yoosung was nothing compared to Zen, and Seven still could only think of Yoosung.

Sighing, Seven laid on his back and pulled up his phone. Maybe this would only last a while. All he had to do was last this trip and they would go back to being thousands of feet away from each other.

~~~

The gang made their way outside, ready to explore Canada. They all had decided to make their way to the CN tower, on their was there MC and Jae her took charge, walking together at the front of everyone. Zen and Jumin fell behind which left Yoosung, Seven and Saeran.

Sevens brother isn't an idiot, as much as the red head tries to deny it Saeran sees how he spends extra attention the the blonde whenever he's on the group chat. It was painful that everyone had caught on except for the two boys that were actually involved in this.

~~~

It didn't take too long to get there, they made their way up on elevators. The floor was made of glass, the parking lot became smaller as the group of seven got further away.

Yoosung latched on to Sevens arm and shut his eyes

"We're going to fall!"

"I doubt it, there are actually many buildings with a similar elevator design to this one. I myself have been in one completely made of glass. It is safe- unless you jump." Jumin spoke.

"What?! Why would you say that?! Now we all just have to stand perfectly still!"

Zen rolled his eyes at Jumin.

"I am not talking about the glass, jumping should not be done on any elevator. It is incredibly dangerous, I only spoke to calm you down." He responded, shooting an annoyed look at Zen.

"Gah! Who decided on glass flooring?! I feel like I'm gonna throw up!"

Seven rubbed the blonds head, he could feel his forearm become numb as Yoosung squeezed.

"We're almost to the top Yoosung~~~! We'll be there soon~~~!"

Just then the doors pinged open. Everyone made their way out the elevator, Yoosung teared up with fear with realization that the floor they were on also had spots of glass showing the ground outside.

"There's food here, you guys want breakfast?" MC smiled, trying to change the subject.

Yoosung could feel his stomach grumble, he hasn't realized how long it had been since he ate... All they had yesterday was food at the airport, it was around lunch time and they hadn't even had breakfast.

Everyone made their was inside, Jaehee took charge with ordering a table at a nice looking restaurant. The waitress lead them to a spot where the seats surrounded the table. Yoosung sat down next to Seven, feeling queasy after being so high. As they sat the redhead grabbed his brothers arm dragging him to the seat next to him. Zen sat to the other side of the blond as Jumin decided to sit with Saeran. MC took the spot with Zen leaving Jaehee to be next to her and Jumin.

The crew took a moment to pick up the menus and choose what to get. Yoosung asked Seven about the food and what they were, a lot of them were Canadien so he felt like an outsider.

Seven felt his heart throb, Yoosung asking him for help... He did it a lot and every time Seven felt so needed and happy.

The waitress came surprisingly fast, everyone began taking their orders.

"May I take your order?" She spoke with glee.

"Yes you can!" Seven responded with a giggle. "May I have the... Omelet with the side of fries?"

The waitress smiled and wrote his order in her book. "Of course! What about the rest of you guys?"

Yoosung clung to Sevens side, pointing to something on the menu.

"Oh! He'd like the bacon sandwich!" He said, speaking for the small boy.

Yoosung couldn't speak English very well, but no one should be surprised by that. Korea has classes to learn it but the kids still end up not knowing much.

Everyone else spoke English pretty well. Zen found it easier to get acting roles if he knew the language, including Chinese. Jaehee's just naturally smart while MC used to travel. Jumin mentioned being enrolled in classes with V as a kid, knowing how traditional his father was in those sorts of things and how he was needed to take heir off the C&R company it made sense he'd be fluent. Saeran knew enough to get by, while his brother was a wild card. Seven could speak everything from Arabic to German, he once said he could speak seventeen languages fluently. It was hard to tell if he was just trying to fool them though, no one could confirm whether what he was saying was just in an impressive accent, although he's incredibly good at English, so who really knows?

Yoosung found it super cool, he was always so mesmerized by Sevens many talents.

The waitress took Zens order.

"And for you?"

"Oh, I'll take the breakfast burrito, thank you."

She smiled, noticeable blush appearing on her cheeks. "Your orders will be coming up soon!"

Once the woman was out of earshot Seven reached over Yoosung to tug at Zen's arm. "She likes you~~~!"

Zen smiled. "Ah, with a face like mine who could ever resist? It's a curse..."

Yoosung was jealous, but it was his fault for not even trying to look good. All he did was game and eat.

"You should give her your number, Zen!" He perked up, smiling.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..." Jaehee interrupted. "Zen get's reactions similar to that for all females... Not to mention that we're on a business trip, we'll be back to Korea soon."

Yoosung looked down, giving his opinion a second though. "Yeah, I guess I see your point... But then how's Zen ever going to find someone!"

"Like I said, my looks are a curse."

Jumins eyebrows furrowed.

"I think Zen can find someone on his own, Yoosung..."

Not too long after the food arrived, the group of seven ate contently. They hadn't realized how hungry they were until they began to munch down.

The blonde sighed. "If Zen can't even get a girlfriend, how will I?!" His mouth was filled with food.

The words felt like a shot to the soul.

_Girlfriend._

It tore a piece of him he'd never get back.

~~~

Leaving the CN Tower, Seven felt grey. Unhappy. Frustrated.

All things he resisted showing the others.

So Seven tucked them away and continued to act the way he always did.

"Fishies!!!" He yelled, pointing to a building with the words "Ripley's Aquarium". "Can we go!? Can we go!?" He cheered, tugging at Jaehee arm like the tall child he is.

"...I'm not your mother..."

"You'e not?!" Seven gasped, backing away from her as if this information is a shocking revelation.

"We're only four years apart in age..."

MC giggled. "Don't worry Seven, we have time to go visit!"

The red head threw his arms in the air. "Wahoo~~~! Let's go Yoosung!" He ran to the building, grabbing the others hand and dragging him along.

Even small moments like that were enough to launch his heart upwards and almost give him a heart attack. It hurt though. To have someone he loved so dearly in his hand, but not being able to do anything? Small moments put him in a state of euphoria, like he was launched to the sky. But unfortunately, in the words of Isaac newton.

_"What comes up, must come down."_

And when he hit the ground, it hurt.

~~~

When entering the aquarium, Yoosung spent his time with Saeran and Seven. After a while it seems like something had caught his best friends attention, he excused himself to talk to Jumin.

He didn't think anything of it. Although, the issue is that he still wasn't used to alone time with this twin, despite how many times he went to their house.

Luckily there were fish everywhere to look at and distract him.

But his fish gazing was soon interrupted.

"What do you thin of my brother?"

Turning his head, he paused for a moment.

"Seven? Oh, well he's pretty crazy. Really smart too."

There was a disturbing pause.

"Why?"

"Just wondering what he acted like to you guys..."

Yoosung looked down. He couldn't even imagine their situation, being so close at the beginning only to be separated? Brainwashed? Used? He didn't want to make Seven look bad after all of his hard work to get his brother back.

"He's... really cool." Yoosung mumbled, trying to find the right words. "Like, he can type paragraphs only using ones and zeros, he can even read them too!"

Shuffling around awkwardly, he began to let his thoughts go on.

"Really smart. I mean, I said that already but I can't even imagine learning binary code. There's a translator for it, so why do I have to use it? But Seven just does it like it's nothing. I remember him saying he never went to school, but he knows English and stuff better than probably everyone on my campus. One time when I was hanging out with him he got a call, he spoke something completely above my understanding. He said it was Dutch? I think? It sounded funny, that's all I know..."

Yoosung didn't even realize how long he had been going off for. The thought of Seven made his cheeks blush.

"He's also really strong. All Seven does is work but somehow he finds time to get muscle. All I do is play LOLOL, I could easily get a gym membership and become like him, but I'm failing school and have probably the biggest tummy out of everyone in the RFA. Zen works out every day, I know that. Jumin has a schedule that was paid to be mad, Jaehee does Judo and MC said she works out too. You also have muscle, and Seven..."

He didn't know why, but thinking of Seven and his biceps suddenly snapped him out of it.

"I... I mean, everyone in the RFA are cool! We're just on the topic of Seven specifically so my mind just wandered..."

Saeran smiled. "Thank you, Yoosung. It seems like you and my brother are very close."

He knew from the way he looked at him his face was probably very red. "He... He's my best friend." Looking away, trying to distract himself with the turtles that passed by.

"You surprisingly know a lot about him, It's good to know my brother has someone like you."

That set him off. His mind raced and heart pounded fast. 

"He has the whole RFA." Yoosung deflected.

"I remember seeing that you were the only one who knew where he lived, did you hang out with him a lot?"

"Uh... We go out together occasionally, It's always at his house..."

"Go out together?"

Now Yoosung knew he was trying to get in his head.

"You know what I meant! Hang out together, go out together, same thing!"

Saeran laughed, and patted his shoulder. Thank you for letting me know about him. Seven cares a lot for you."

And with that he left.

Yoosung wanted to scream, but he already attracted a lot of attention from him foreign screeching.

He sighed and walked away to the washroom, hoping to calm himself down.

~~~

"So?" MC asked.

"I never knew that'd work..." Saeran laughed.

Jaehee sighed in annoyance. "How can it be that neither one of them have put together their feelings? They are really incompetent..."

~~~

The sky dimmed, they all were headed to a nearby bar. Yoosung was still flustered over before but he shoved anymore... _"Unique"_ thought of seven out of his mind.

Sitting down at a booth, they all ordered drinks.

Well, not everyone.

"What would you like, young?" Seven smiled at him as the waiter appeared to take their orders.

They already ordered fries for everyone as a snack, but he didn't know what to drink. Majority of everything was alcohol, they had it all Vodka, Whiskey, Moscow Mule. Eventually his eyes landed on something Wirth his taste buds.

"... A strawberry milkshake..?"

He nodded his head.

"Okay! Well I guess my buddy Yoosung her will have a strawberry milkshake!"

The waiter nodded and left.

Seven instantly started giggling.

"Hey! What's so funny?!"

"Have you not drank in your life?"

"I did! ...Once... It just isn't for me!"

The rest of the night was spent having a good time. Eventually Zen and Jumin left early after Jumin had too much to drink, but other than that he was having fun.

~~~

They made it back to the hotel, Zen and Jumin already had fallen asleep. They were all tired and tomorrow was the party, so they all had to rest.

Getting into bed felt a lot different. He was so tired before he didn't even realize he would end up sleeping next to Seven. It strangely bothered him, but in a good way.

Yoosung fell asleep thinking of him. He is handsome... All those times he has fell for Sevens trap of dressing as an attractive female were reasonable. He thought they were girls, but this? He knew the other was a guy. His best guy friend. His best friend. So why didn't his face stop blushing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remembered Yoosung used to be good at school before Rikas death, supposedly he could speak maybe broken English considering how he'd never have anyone to really talk English to but screw it


	3. Maybe Things Are Better Off Left Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven goofs around as always, but fears he may have crossed a line after Yoosung starts avoiding him.

The sun rose, bright light shining into the hotel room. It could've been a peaceful awakening... If there wasn't a loud banging against the door.

"GET UP! GET UP! I SWEAR TO GOD WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE GET UP BEFORE I BURST IN AND GET UP FOR YOU!"

Everyone jolted awake, fear striking through them.

"GET READY WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"

It took a moment for the boys to have their minds in the right place, but once they did they didn't waste a second to ripping the covers off and grabbing their clothing.

Seven darted for the door, opening it only to be greeted by a panicked MC. He couldn't see well, but the long haired brunt was unmistakable.

"Jaehee's getting ready, you guys better to I just need to put on some clothes!" She left as quick as she spoke, Seven closed the door, running to his suit case and ripping off his shirt.

The others were doing the exact same, taking out their outfits and shoving them on themselves.

Yoosung was in a state of panic, but caught a glimpse of Seven in the commotion.

He had abs, a six pack to be more specific. His arms were also nothing to look over, hey would always be covered by his large jacket but seeing them clearly now was surprising. It was really his whole body- everything was perfect.

But in the background Saeran could be spotted, giggling as he saw Yoosung's red face.

He turned away, avoiding any acknowledgment that this ever happened.

~~~

The seven of everyone dashed out the door and squished into the elevator uncomfortably, heavy pants filled the small space. Yoosung was squished into the back corner with Seven pressed up against him.

"What's up Yoosung~~~!" Seven cooed, placing his arms above the blondes head to make a small cave-like space for the two of them.

The smaller of the two felt a strange feeling from the depths of his stomach. It was the same that he's felt for the girls he liked in his classes, the same tingle whenever one of them talked to him. The same whenever he liked anyone.

Not wanting to admit this, Yoosung turned away. "Ugh, ew you have morning breath!" He yelled, hoping this would make the other back away.

But instead Seven got a bit closer. "Why can't you just love me?"

That definitely set his mind on fire, and maybe his cheeks too.

"...You're going to make me throw up..." The blonde mumbled, wanting to stop this situation.

Seven hugged him and fake cried, overdramatizing his actions.

"Get off of me Seven!" He tried to shove him away, but lack of exersise had made him fail.

He feared Seven could feel his heart pound.

Lucky for him, the elevator doors opened and MC started running.

"THE CAB'S HERE, C'MON LET'S GO!"

~~~

It was the same arrangement as before, the three all squished in the back while Jaehee took the front seat.

Yoosung hated his heart for continuing its rapid beating. Seven was close and he couldn't take it, he wanted to shove him away and reject everything he was feeling.

Seven felt happy to be next with him, he wrapped his arm around the two next to him.

"Damn, it's squished here!" He smiled.

MC giggled, she knew of Sevens feelings, well, everyone knew of Sevens feelings but everyone just wanted them to confess already.

But Yoosung wasn't taking it, he hated what he was feeling.

So instead, the blonde looked away and avoided any contact with Seven.

~~~

Even once they made it Yoosung got out and immediately went inside.

Usually he'd stay behind and go in with Seven, but now all of his focus was on the party.

Seven noticed this, he tried to find a reason in his mind but it kept going back to negative thoughts.

_Did I over do it..?_

Shoving it deep down, Seven decided to talk to Jumin about last night.

"So~~~, how'd it go last night~~~?"

"Keep to yourself, Luciel."

"Oh~~~! Is there something you guys don't want me to know~~~?"

Jumin scowled. "There's nothing to know, Zen took me back and we slept."

"Oh that's so boring! I gave you such a good opportunity, are you kidding me?! Damn, what a waist..." The small commotion attracted a few eyes, they were talking Korean so luckily no one understood.

"It's not polite to speak another language knowing the the guests will not understand, leave me be and do your job."

Seven frowned. "C'mon Jumin, we always talk during these parties. Why don't you just tell Zen how you feel and be done with it?"

Jumins hand curled into a fist, looking directly into the golden eyes he spoke with a stern voice. " _ **You**_ always talk during these parties, _**I**_ always do my work properly." He turned away. "It's not like you see me making comments about your relationship with Yoosung."

Saeyoung stood there a bit shocked, did he cross a line..? 

He didn't want to go over any boundaries he can't see, so he backed off.

~~~

_"It's not like you see me making comments about your relationship with Yoosung."_

Was it that obvious?

Maybe he did make the other uncomfortable, maybe he was too lost in his flirtatious actions, maybe Yoosung has just been being nice this whole time but finally had too much, maybe it was an issue from the very beginning and Yoosung was pretending to be his friend- BEST friend- this whole time.

Sevens mind raced from thought to thought, but in the end he could never know. He had to ask, but maybe things are better off left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I'm afraid I might not have enough time to write, school has been hard and I'm dealing with a lot of other things right now. Please accept this and I'll keep continuing this whenever I have time!


	4. I Can't Help Like The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung is confronted about his disregard to Sevens presence.

The rest of the party continued like any other; Jaehee stood at the door to organize the guests, MC greeted them all, introducing herself before taking off to prepare the activities. Saeran and Yoosung helped her, although she didn't really need it. The rest of them were left to entertain the visitors.

Yoosung couldn't speak English well enough to talk to the others, and MC didn't need any help at the moment so he left backstages and rested a bit.

He wanted to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking about Seven.

He liked him, wanted to protect him but hated that it always ended the other way around. It felt like if he was in a relationship with him he wouldn't be needed, Sven would just be taking care if him and he would be useless. Yoosung felt useless, even now. He can't speak anything well enough other than his Korean, he's failing college and was the most incompetent one of the RFA.

Jaehee is hard working and smart, MC dedicated all her time to helping others, Jumin will soon be the owner of one of the largest companies from Korea, Zen ran away and worked hard to be independent at a young age, even Saeran is intelligent and can do some things that Seven does.

Seven is the smartest person he knows. Even just being beside him makes Yoosung feel small.

~~~

One by one the guests slowly left. Yoosung felt blue, maybe he was just tired, it was very late after all and he didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

"Ah, I'm so exhausted..." MC latched onto Jaehee and sighed. "Now to take our stuff and head back."

The blonde leaned on top of Seven, he could barely keep his eye lids open.

"Seven, Yoosung and Saeran can head back if you want. Zen, Jumin, sorry but could you stay with us a bit?"

Jumin smiled and agreed, so did Zen. Seven picked up the other outside as he drifted off, Saeran followed close behind.

Yoosung couldn't focus on anything anymore. He wanted to rest.

Seven was happy he was with him now, he wouldn't know what to do without him.

~~~

The trio made it back to the hotel.

"You two go ahead, MC wanted me to organize a couple of things in her and Jaehees room before they got back." Saeran mumbled.

"Okie dokie!" Seven smiled.

Entering their room, he set Yoosung on the bed and took his shoes off for him, trying his best to make him more comfortable. Afterwards he left to the washroom.

While cleaning himself up, he heard whimpering from the other room.

In a panic, Seven finished up and tip-toed to the other room.

It was Yoosung. He was still asleep but he was crying.

Quickly leaning beside him Seven shook the other awake.

"Yoosung! Yoosung, what's wrong?"

The other slowly came to and got ahold of reality.

"S-Seven?"

"Yoosung." He hugged the smaller boy.

The blonde quickly realized what was up. "Oh... I just, had a nightmare. I'm... I'm so-" he stoped, catching himself before another wave of tears came.

The red head let go, Yoosung was now kneeling on the bed while Seven bent down to be eye-level with him.

Putting a hand on his face, Seven whipped the tears off his cheeks for him.

"Yoosung, what's wrong?"

He cried some more, pushing the other away and hiding behind his forearm.

"I-It's nothing!" He moved away and got up, trying to make his away to the bathroom.

But Seven was too fast, he grabbed onto Yoosung arm.

"Yoosung, please, just tell me..." He felt incredibly helpless. There was nothing he could do for his friend, the one he loved.

The blonde just stood there hiding his face.

Seven got up and gave him hug, it wasn't long until he began crying too.

"Seven..?" He sniffled out.

"Please just tell me Yoosung..." Seven began. "Please just tell me what's wrong... You've been..." He grabbed the shorter boys shoulders and pushed him back, revealing his foggy glasses that had tears smooshed onto the glass. "You've been avoiding me all day!" He sobbed and his breathing became jagged. "Ever since the party you... You just kept to yourself and didn't talk to me once! Is it something I did? Did I do something wrong..?" He let go of his shoulders and turned away. "I'm sorry if I did... If I made you uncomfortable during the ride... I understand if maybe you'd wanna stop hanging out with me, I can probably get Zen to switch places with me, I know you two are close..."

Yoosung felt horrible, the whole day he was hiding away feeling useless, not even considering how it could have effected the others.

"No..." He mumbled.

"What?" Seven asked.

"No! No I don't want that!"

The red head starred in confusion, giving Yoosung time to take a couple of deep breath and compose himself.

"I wasn't trying to avoid you... Well I was but..." His voice still wobbled, but he tried his best to stay on track. "I just... Feel like I can't protect you when we hang out..."

Seven was taken aback by the response.

"Why would you need to protect me?"

"Well... Well because everyone has their abilities! If we were ever in some sort of emergency situation everyone could contribute! Everyone except me!" That set him off bawling.

"Jaehee... Jaehee's smart and super hard working! MC is organized and... and super caring!" He fell to the floor, grabbing the ground in anger. "Jumin could higher a wave of body guards, Zen could probably maybe do something supportive- but it doesn't even matter because he's super hot!"

Seven bent down beside him, he wanted to laugh at the absurdity of his comments.

"It's like everyone has a super power and more! Saeran is also super smart, and you..." He stoped and cried for a bit more. "You're like the ultimate boss battle! You're strong, know every language, smart and could probably hack into someones mind!"

Seven did begin laughing, granted, he was also still teared up so the laughter came out a bit strange but he was still laughing.

"What!" Yoosung yelled angrily. "You never take me seriously! You prank me into drinking thousands of calories!" He stood up, wanting to storm off but Seven was quicker.

He hugged the other and held him close. "No... No, no... Yoosung, how could you be so stupid..."

He wanted to punch him, but Seven rose his head to his ear and the feeling made him shiver.

"You do protect me... Even when checking out the Mint Eye hide out, you came knowing the risk."

Yoosung could feel every breath he took.

"You have a determination, in moments where something that concerned you arose you never failed to try your best. I know for a fact you'd definitley loose an eye if it meant protecting me or even the other RFA members. And if look matter..." He took a step away to become eye level. "Just know you're the cutest guy I know."

Yoosung sobbed and hugged Seven.

"I'm so sorry for ignoring you! I feel so bad!"

He rubbed the younger boys back.

After a while he calmed down, and built up as much courage as he could to speak.

"And just for the record... Zen's super hot but I find you way more attractive..."

The hit Sevens heart hard.

He pushed him away and starred.

"...Say it again."

"What? No!"

"Say it again!"

"You heard it, I don't have to!" Yoosung pushed away trying to escape his grasp.

"I didn't hear you have to say it again!" Seven held him tight and kept him infant of his view.

"Fine!" He took a deep breath. "Zen is super hot but you're hotter."

Seven smiled. "I love you."

It took a few moments afterwards to realize what he had said, it came out naturally and he feard this was going too fast.

"I-I mean-" He began to back away, but Yoosung acted faster this time.

He grabbed his head and brought him to his lips. They were soft, it was nice.

After a while he stoped.

"Could... Could we date when we get back?" Seven asked.

"Why not start now?"

He laughed and kissed him again.

~~~

They both laid in bed happily, Saeran came in a while after holding up his phone.

"MC texted us, check it out."


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang have a delicious morning breakfast while some members become more honest to the rest.

It was late into the day, everybody was still tired from the party they had just held. But a loud crashing sound fixed everyones sleepiness.

Four of the boys jolted awake, turning to a red figure in the distance.

There stood Seven, plate of pastries in hand and eating utensils fallen on the cold floor below.

"Cake?!" Yoosung yelled once his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Yup!" Seven smiled. "MC and Jaehee just dropped it off, apparently they went out earlier today to buy some from a bakery nearby!"

The blonde sprung up, ripping the covers off and making his way to the plate of goods.

"Muffins, cupcakes, cookies..." He started naming everything there, the pitch of his voice got higher the more he called out.

Eventually, he landed on a strange looking one he had never seen before.

"What's this?"

"Jaehee said it's called a 'Beaver Tail'. It's mainly known here in Canada!" Seven answered.

"Wow! So cool!" Yoosung smiled.

The others started to make their way to the small table in the centre of the room whee Seven had put the plate. They all gathered around, picking whatever they craved.

"MC and Jaehee planned for us to go somewhere today, especially because tomorrow we're heading back." Seven spoke, mouth full of strudel.

"Gah! I'm so sleepy, I'd rather just spend our last day in the hotel..." Yoosung sighed, taking a bite out of his cinnamon bun.

"I'd like advise you two to eat properly, mouth closed." Jumin said.

"Okay Dad." The hacker teased.

Jaehee and MC came in, taking a seat at the table.

Yoosung smiled looking up at his new boyfriend. He was happy to be able to call him his own.

But he also realized he wanted everyone to know that.

So with all his will, he slammed his hand against the table. All heads turned to him.

"I have something to say!" Stalling for a bit, he eventually realized there was no way out. "I-I Yoosung, Yoosung Kim, am in a relationship with S-Seven O' Seven!"

His face was bright, it almost matched his boyfriends hair.

Luciel bursted out laughing.

"WHAT!?" 

"It sounds like a declaration!" Seven spoke with tears in his eyes. "It was so cute!!!" he lunged forward, arm reaching out for a hug.

"SHUT UP!" He tried punching him to get him off. "I SWEAR I'LL BREAK UP WITH YOU IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

He was now trying to get away from Sevens kisses, which he new he could very easily force upon him considering their strength ratio.

MC giggled a bit.

"We're very glad you let us know, Yoosung." Jaehee smiled, resisting laughter from the other couples interaction.

Jumin and Zen looked at each other, both knowing what each other was thinking.

"To add on to that..." Jumin started.

Zen looked away embarrassed, but didn't want him to stop.

"Zen and I have started a relationship of our own."

"Oh we know." MC spoke without thinking.

Jaehee looked at her shocked, so did the other two men.

"What- how?!" Zen spoke.

"A-A-Ah, I mean!" She realized the hole that was dug by her own self. "Ah, god... Well, last night Jaehee and I saw."

"Saw?! Saw what?!" Zen exalted, hoping to hear anything but the words 'kiss'

"What do you think?!"

That confirmed it.

"I also may have texted Seven about it who told Yoosung and Saeran..."

"WHAT?!"

Seven laughed, back up and cross-legged with his arm wrapped around Yoosung.

"I knew everything before you even were a thing!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Who do you think organized the plan for Jumin to go back here with Zen? It was all me, baby!"

Zen wanted to get mad at him for his intrusion, but if it weren't for him they wouldn't be here.

The septet watched movies and talked over shows until it became dark, they had to sleep in early if they wanted to catch their flight tomorrow.

~~~

Running to the planes line-up, hoping to arrive before it took off. They all took a set next to the same people as before.

Seven held Yoosung hand in his own, happy to be where he was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done~~~! I want to work on different fandoms but I keep being dragged back here... Always... Somehow- but anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'm off!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I haven't made a fic in so long I've been so busy~~~!


End file.
